Gobba
Gobba is a Fang Gang Mixel. He is voiced by Billy West in the shorts and all other material. Description The Fang Gang can go seriously crazy if their stomachs are empty, so use Gobba's extremely sensitive tongue to seek out the best food on their homeland and avoid things that are less tasty. Some say Gobba can even taste feelings - sadness is very salty! His whip-like, elongated tongue gives him an incredible sense of taste that is amazingly accurate and can even be used to find lost items, sort of like a blood hound. Background Wrong Colors Gobba was making totem poles when he heard Volectro and Shuff screaming so he goes to help them. He makes a bobsled for them after Flurr finishes the ice slide then mixes with him to stop the Nixels. Bar B Cubes Gobba is seen with 1 Muck, getting free samples of Bar B Cubes from the Vulk/Slumbo mix and free samples of Rock Pops from the Volectro/Krader mix. After they feed him loads of the free samples, he decides not to buy any snacks because "he's stuffed." Vaudeville Fun Gobba is seen with Kraw performing various acts in what might be the Mixels' version of America's Got Talent, some more comedic than others. However, all three judges disaproved of their acts. The episode ended with the Gobba/Kraw Mix drawing a tear under their eye dressed as a mime. Elevator Gobba was another attendant at Balk's party. Relationships Other Fang Gangsters Neutral so far. Infernites Neutral so far. Cragsters Neutral so far. Electroids Neutral so far. Frosticons Neutral so far. Flexers Neutral so far. Glorp Corp Spikels Wiztastics Orbitonz Glowkies Set Information Gobba was released as one of the Mixels sets in the June 2014 product wave. His product number is 41513 and contains 57 pieces. Gobba's in-booklet code is SUP3RTAST3R, which is SuperTaster when decoded. Trivia *His name is a pun of the word "gobble". *His hands are similar to Volectro's and Glomp's hands. *When he makes a statue from a log, he sounds like Beaver Boy from Peep and the Big Wide World. *He can create totem monsters from logs, and also various wooden items by eating off parts of the log. *He is compared to a beaver, similar to the Max of his own tribe. *In his LEGO set, he has the same eye pieces as Volectro and Footi. *Bar B Cubes is the first episode where Gobba actually speaks. *His ears are similar to Glomp's and Wizwuz's. *He did not appear in Fang Gang Log Toss, unlike the other members of his tribe. *People mistake him, and sometimes even Chomly, as the leader of the Fang Gang. *He and Jawg have more than 2 mixes (They have 3). ** Jawg 's mixes are with Lunk , Slumbo and Balk. Gobba's mixes are with Kraw , Tentro and Flurr. ** He has the least amount of pieces out of the Fang Gang. ** Set wisely, he has the most teeth in the Mixels land. Gallery Set GObbaBAG.png Gobba.png Gobba lego.png Artwork Here ya go.png What.png Yeah boi.png sNEAKing oFf.png Nyagnyagnyagagagnyagnyag.png|OMNOMNOMNOMNOMNOM! Haha.png FlurrnGobba.png Well that oughta hold 'em.png MIIIX.png LeleleleYAAAAAAY!.PNG|Yayayayayayayayayay! gobba tounge.jpg Crazy Gobba.jpg Hungry Gobba.jpg Gobba with Muck.jpg|I've got one muck! Gobba Bio.jpg The Judges.jpg|Awww... :*( Vaudeville Toonzone.jpg Gobba Happy.jpg Kraw andGobba Mix.jpg Gobbas Phone.png Poor totem.jpg|Gobba is upset Combinations Cartoon Mixes Flobba.PNG|With Flurr Krabba.PNG|With Kraw Gobbro.PNG|With Tentro Murps LEGO Mixes GobbaTentroLEGO.jpg|With Tentro SlumboGobbaLEGO.jpg|With Slumbo Murps GobbaBalkLEGO.jpg|With Balk GobbaKrawLEGO.jpg|With Kraw GobbaJawgLEGO.jpg|With Jawg ChomlyGobbaLEGO.jpg|With Chomly FlurrGobbaLEGO.jpg|With Flurr LunkGobbaLEGO.jpg|With Lunk Category:2014 Category:Characters Category:Mixel Creatures Category:Series 2 Category:Mixels Category:Fang Gang Category:Male characters Category:Moving Fingers Category:Cute Mixels Category:Mixels with two Fingers Category:Mixels with unique hands